


Me Too

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas accidentally says I love you.





	

Lukas didn't mean it, okay, yeah, he meant it, but he didn't mean for it to come out this way. He didn't mean to say it while they were watching stupid videos on Philips phone. Well, they aren't stupid, they're actually Lukas riding, but right now, in this moment, they're the stupidest thing ever.

"Hm?" Philip paused the video, looking up at Lukas, his eyes all soft and half open.

He looks so beautiful when he's sleepy.

"Nothing, baby." It's everything.

"Kay, Luka." Philip turned his head, kissing Lukas' shoulder before shifting back around, tapping the play button on his phone.

Seconds turned into minutes and man, since when did minutes get so long?

"I said I loved you." Lukas said quickly, looking anywhere but Philip.

"Luk-"

"And I know it's early. I know we've only been together for 5 months and I was an asshole for the first one and I know that I haven't been the best about coming to terms with my sexuality but I knew it, Philip, I knee I loved you ever since we first hung out and you were so adorable and I kept denying it and pushing it away but I love you and you make me happy and usually only motocross and sometimes dogs make me happy so that's a big deal.." Lukas babbled.

"Bab-"

"And you don't have to say it back right now, but you need to know that now I've said it I'm not gonna stop saying it because it's one of the best feelings ever and holy shit, is it hot in here? It feels really hot in here.."

It was hard for Philip to bite back a smile. "Lukas ple-"

"I just, love you, so much, and why can't I stop saying it? Am I saying it too much? Is there even a limit to loving someone? Because I'd die for you. Is that too far? What am I saying, I told you I love you 5 months into our rela-" Lukas was cut off by Philip kissing him. He made a happy noise in return, lifting Philip up, setting him in his lap. Philip deepened the kiss, running his fingers through Lukas' hair.

Philip pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

"What was that fo-" Lukas started but Philip pressed a finger over his lips.

"I love you." He mumbled, moving his finger so he could kiss Lukas. 

Lukas' eyes widened, his arms sliding around Philips waist. "You love me too?" 

Philip huffed. "Don't act so shocked, it's been obvious."

"So why did I say it first?" Lukas asked, raising an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips

"You didn't." Philip rested his hands on Lukas' chest. "I did."

"Oh, yeah? When?" Lukas slid his hands down over Philips ass before slipping them under his shirt.

"When you were in the hospital." Philip traced patterns onto his chest.

"Well... that sucks."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't say it first."

"It isn't a race, Lukas."

"But it'd be nice to initiate something in this relationship." He laid back on the bed.

"You initiated sex." Philip shrugged, laying down on his chest.

Lukas smirked, sliding his hand under the waistband of Philips sweats.

"Not today, Waldenbeck." Philip kissed at his neck. 

"Okay, okay." He pulled his hand out slowly.

Philip grabbed his hand, setting it on his ass. "Keep it there, feels nice."

Lukas swallowed, nodding. "O-okay.."

"If you get hard from touching my ass I'm never letting you live it down." Philip sat up, looking down at Lukas?

"Shut up, you're hot, okay?"

Philip blushed, slapping his chest. "Shuddup."

"Make me." Lukas grinned, sitting up, putting another hand on the back of Philips neck, pulling him down.

"Gladly." Philip gripped Lukas' shirt, tugging him into a kiss, humming as Lukas' tongue ran over his lower lip.  

He pulled away, nuzzling into Lukas' neck, grinning. "I love you, Luka."

"Mm, I love you, Philip." Lukas leaned back down, closing his eyes, nuzzling into the pillow.

"Luka?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your stomach hurt?"

"Mhm."

"Me too."


End file.
